When Draco saw Hermione
by PandaExpressG
Summary: yah, i'm a DH shipper. BOO FOR RH SHIPPERS! haHAHAHha jk --'...yeah, so REVIEW, to criticizecomment ;P Draco es muy sexy.
1. Inside the Train, At the Door

Hey~ I always wanted to, or had an idea, of writing a Draco + Hermione story, because I always thought they would make a good pair, ever since I read about the part where Hermione slaps Draco in the first book…I'll go look for that page soon, hehe….  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Inside the Train, At the Door  
  
  
  
  
  
A boy wizard with silver blonde hair was getting fitted into a black robe at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in Diagon Alley. He was getting very impatient.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?!! I want to go to the Quality Quidditch Supplies right now!"  
  
Madam Malkin who was fitting him smiled at him grimly.  
  
"I'm trying my fastest little boy…"  
  
  
  
Jingle jingle jingle. The sounds of the bells hanging on the entrance door of the store jingled. A boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes came in looking around the place with a huge giant many times the size of the little green-eyed boy.  
  
  
  
"Hullo, Madam! Can you fix little Harry here after you're done with that kid?"  
  
"Hullo, Hagrid! Sure, I'll do them both at the same time~"  
  
"Thanks. Now Harry, I'll be at a store to check out something. I'll be back soon. Go over to Madam Malkin."  
  
  
  
The little boy named Harry nodded in understanding and walked over to the Madam.  
  
  
  
"Hello." The silver blonde hair boy greeted. "Are you going to be a first year at Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yes," replied the green-eyed boy.  
  
"Nice to meet you, the name's Draco, Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Stick with me. I'll make sure you'll have great friends and not be friends with those poor kids and muggles. They are the lowest class people I know of."  
  
Draco extended out his hand to shake Harry's hand.  
  
Harry didn't shake it. "Thanks, but I know who's a friend or not of whatever they are when I see one."  
  
"You're done, Harry. Run along now to Hagrid." While they were talking, Madam Malkin was fitting Harry and finished him.  
  
"Thank you, Madam." Harry left the store for Hagrid.  
  
"See, Draco? Be patient like him, and you could've been done fitting already."  
  
Draco glared at the door with his stone gray eyes where Harry left. "Who wants to be like him?…"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Choo choo!" The train whistled.  
  
"All aboard Hogwarts Express! All aboooard!"  
  
  
  
Harry found a seat and put his trunk above. A red-headed boy rushed in to Harry's compartment.  
  
  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here? There's no more seats…"  
  
"No, it's all right. So, are you a first year too?"  
  
"Yep. My name's Ron Weasley. What's yours?"  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh that's coo----WAIT? HARRY POTTER? You're the one with that scar right???"  
  
"What are you talking about?…Oh, this?" Harry Potter lifted his messy bangs to show the infamous scar that everyone in the wizarding world knew.  
  
"Wicked~!"  
  
"How'd you know I had one?"  
  
Ron looked at him in disbelief. "Are you saying you don't know you're known by everyone in the whole entire wizarding world?"  
  
"No…not really…"  
  
"Crazy! You're the first person I know who doesn't know that…and you're that famous person yourself."  
  
  
  
Knock knock. Someone was at the compartment door.  
  
  
  
"Come in." Both Ron and Harry replied.  
  
  
  
A girl with puffy brown hair looked inside. "Have you seen a toad? Neville lost it and is searching for it."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey~ Aren't you Harry Potter?" The girl came in and sat down with them. "Is it true that Lord Voldemort couldn't kill you and only gave you a scar?"  
  
Harry Potter looked at her blankly. "And you are?"  
  
"The name's Hermione, Hermione Granger."  
  
  
  
The door swung open. A silver blonde boy and 2 big boys stood behind him. The silver blonde boy's sneering voice got to the three wizardlings.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, look who's in this compartment. I see you can make friends…or rather that the Weasleys follow anyone for money…"  
  
Ron sprang up. "Shut up Malfoy! You want to make something of it?!!!"  
  
"Hey, that's no way to talk to him boy at the door. That's mean!" the puffy haired girl piped up.  
  
Draco shifted his eyes from Ron to gazing at Hermione. 'Wow…she's pretty…' he thought.  
  
Hermione stared back at him angrily. "What are you looking at???"  
  
Draco started blushing…"I uhh….let's go Crabbe, Goyle…"  
  
"Huh? You never start just leaving like that…" Crabbe told Draco.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Draco couldn't believe he made a bad appearance in front of the girl of his dreams, Hermione.  
  
'Man, oh man…why did I say that?…'  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Hehehe, so, how is this Draco+Hermione fic? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. At the Stairs

Hihi….I finally am writing the second part! Well, here ya go~  
  
  
  
------------------*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – At the Stairs  
  
  
  
"First yers! First yers!"  
  
Draco looked over to who was saying that and saw it was that same giant who came in with Harry Potter at the robes store.  
  
"HAAAAGRID!" Draco saw Harry yelling the giant's name and ran over to him. A lot of first years saw Harry running to the giant.  
  
'Think ya know everyone, Potter?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Well, first yers! Follow me!" Hagrid lead the first years of Hogwarts students to the boat dock area.  
  
"Get in a boat with people of four, and row with my guidance!"  
  
All the first years got in boats. Draco saw Harry Potter getting into one of the boats…also the girl with puffy brown hair…Hermione.  
  
"Come on Crabbe, Goyle, to the boat next to theirs~"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
So they rowed and rowed arriving at a looming castle which was breathtaking to look at…but in Draco's mind…  
  
'Hmm…looks like I have many spaces to play tricks on people in there…'  
  
And while he was looking at the castle he saw puffy hair and drifted his eyes slowly to the head and realized it was that girl. Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle to row right next to Hermione's boat. Draco kept his eyes on her.  
  
And then Hermione looked back with uneasiness, looking like she knew someone was watching her. Draco was still staring at her and realized she was looking back at him. He felt himself blushing and looked quickly away.  
  
"Crabbe! Not TOO close to their boat!" Draco whispered.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! You are first years here, and to be expected to follow the rules and blah blah blah blah"  
  
Draco's ears heard a monotone voice of blah-ness when a Professor McGonagall was speaking to them.  
  
"…and now I will lead you through the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall but stand in alphabetical order right now to be sorted into your houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw."  
  
The young wizards and witches to-be started shifting around in their order of last names A to Z according to the letter of the alphabets above their heads (which Professor McGonagall put a spell to help them). Draco went to his spot. He noticed Hermione went to the ordering under G. Draco saw Ron Weasley coming his way to go to the Ws spot and stuck out a leg. Ron went tumbling over to the ground.  
  
"What's the matter, Weasley? Need to bow to me now? You know that won't get any money out of me for you…Hahaha!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle joined in the laughing too.  
  
"Shut up Draco! Who would want to bow to you, a filthy scum?!!!" Ron was red.  
  
"Hush, students! The Sorting Hat is going to begin now…"  
  
And so the Sorting Hat called up the first years' names.  
  
"Potter!……..Gryffindor!" Gryffindor cheered for Harry. Slytherin boo-ed.  
  
And on to the M's…  
  
"Malfoy!…….Slytherin!" Slytherin cheered. Draco smiled and arrogantly walked to the Slytherins' table while sneering at the Gryffindors when he walked past them and immediately stopped when he saw Hermione's face. Draco quickly walked to his table.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Now since you have finished feasting, you will be taken to your houses by the Head Boy and Girl of your house. Remember, you are to be only following YOUR house."  
  
Dumbledore was talking to them about where to go.  
  
The whole crowd in the Great Hall started moving out and Draco flowed with the crowd of Slytherins. The Head Boy warned them that the stairs can move any time they wish and to be quick in walking.  
  
Draco walked between Crabbe and Goyle to be safely guarded.  
  
"Make sure I don't fall!" He ordered the two big guys.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement for a response.  
  
Right after that, Draco felt the stair moving and he lost his balance. Draco tried to hold onto his two friends' robes but instead felt himself falling down.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Craaaaabbe! Goooooyle!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Plop. He felt himself on a soft cushion.  
  
"Be grateful I saved ya there, little Slytherin." A Head Girl of Gryffindors was grinning at him and lowered him to the ground.  
  
Giggle giggle. He heard Gryffindor girls giggling at the sight of his face. Hermione was among one of them. Draco blushed again and quickly walked past them to get to his group of Slytherin boys.  
  
But no…instead, he tripped on his robe when he was walking right past Hermione and fell right in front of her feet.  
  
'Oh no! This can't be happening…I'm red as a Weasley!' he thought.  
  
"Here, let me help you up." Hermione let out a hand.  
  
"Uhh…" Draco took her hand and quickly said a thanks and ran up to his group.  
  
While Draco was running, he thought to himself again.  
  
'Why oh why is this happening to me?…'  
  
  
  
-----------------*  
  
so, review please!!! 


	3. Why did the bell ring?

Hehehe...please review after reading!!!  
  
  
  
--------------------*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- "Why did the bell ring?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Draco! Where were you?" The Head Boy of Slytherin asked him where he was.  
  
"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" Draco nudged Crabbe and Goyle to support him of his answer. They nodded. Draco did not want to be embarassed by letting the other Slytherin guys around him knew he fell off.  
  
"Well…all right," the Slytherin Head Boy looked at Crabbe and Goyle's nods, "but I'm going to keep an eye on you…"  
  
"Phew…"  
  
*  
  
In few short minutes, the Slytherin boys arrived finally to their entrance door. The door asked for the password (Slytherins rule!) and it automatically opened for the Slytherins to come in.  
  
"To your left are the Girls dorm, straight ahead is the Common Room and the right is the Boys dorm. From here I leave you, and remember the password." The Head Boy left.  
  
The group of First Year Slytherins started trudging to their room in tiredness and being worn-out and went to any beds they chose. Draco chose a bed between Crabbe and Goyle and did his usual nightly routine of pajamas and bathroom necessities and tucked into his bed. But for someone reason that night, he couldn't sleep.  
  
'Hmm…I wonder what her name is…I need to know! I better find out tomorrow…."  
  
"YAWN." And he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
"WAKE UP FIRST YERS, WAAAAAKE UP! COOOCK A DOODLE DOOOOO!"  
  
From there, the First year Slytherins met Peeves the Poltergeist.  
  
"Oy, what is all this ruckus about?!" Draco woke up grumbling.  
  
"Hey there First year! You need some waking up! PSSHHHH!" Peeves squirted water out from his flower on his clothing.  
  
"AGGGHH! You stupid poltergeist! Crabbe! Goyle! GET HIM!"  
  
But unfortunately for Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were heavy sleepers and were unaware of their surroundings.  
  
Draco looked at them and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Might as well get up anyways. And wake Crabbe and Goyle up too."  
  
*  
  
After dressing and washing, Draco and his two big friends went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco scanned around the Hall with his eyes and saw the girl with the puffy brown hair and noticed she was sitting alone. He started walking towards her table.  
  
"Draco! Where are you going?" Goyle asked. "Were are to eat at our table, not with the Gryffindors."  
  
"Oh, right. Heh heh." Draco responded with a fake smile and started walking towards his table.  
  
So the three Slytherin friends ate the fruits and breakfast foods that were ate their table for Slytherins and compared their schedules. Draco saw that they had their 1st class of Potions with Gryffindor.  
  
"Hmm…my chance to get to know her."  
  
*  
  
"Ding ding ding." The bell rung for the 1st class starting the day at Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on Crabbe, Goyle, I want a 'good' seat." Draco was rushing to his class.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other with funny looks, wondering why Draco was acting up like this.  
  
Draco finally reached to the Dungeon where Snape's Potion class took place. Crabbe and Goyle were finally behind him, gasping for air.  
  
'Ooh…an open seat next to the puffy brown haired girl.' Draco thought to himself, and started walking towards her way, but grimaced when Draco saw to his dismay, a round little boy took the seat.  
  
'Hmmph. Where's a different closest seat to her?" He scanned the classroom and saw one just in front of her. And he rushed to the seat too, before anyone could have taken the seat. But nonchantly walking to seat when he reached to her spot.  
  
Draco pulled his seat aside to sit and started to sit but he fell down instead.  
  
Ron and Harry came in the same time to see this.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Ron laughed loudly.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were there for Draco to get up, but Draco pushed their hands away and got up dusting himself off and sat promptly in his seat. He looked behind him with his eyes to notice what the brown-haired girl was doing. She was scribbling down something.  
  
'Oh WHY always in front of her?! But at least she didn't really notice…But on forth to trying to know her…'  
  
Draco dropped his quill on the ground and kind of gave it a kick to the brown haired girl's seat…it rolled under her chair.  
  
"Erm…excuse me…"  
  
Hermione looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"My quill rolled under to your seat…can you get it for me please?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione reached under and gave it to Draco.  
  
"Thanks…so…what you writin' there?" Draco noticed her name was Hermione from the paper.  
  
"Oh, just letters to my mum and dad."  
  
"Cool…so…where ya from?"  
  
"Ding ding ding." The bell rung to start class.  
  
'Drat. Why did the bell ring?"  
  
----------------*  
  
Accck…this chapta was really weak…well, REVIEW ANYWAYS please! 


	4. But

Yep, yep, this is the 4th chapter of Draco…Man! It's fun making fun of Draco on here…but he's pretty cool…I've grown to like him now…but Harry Potter still rulz man!!!  
  
Okay, on forth to the chapter…  
  
  
  
--------------------*  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- "But…"  
  
  
  
"Hullo and welcome to like, Potions! We're going to like, have TONS of fun here! Give me like a P! O! T! I! O! N! S! Gooooooo Potions! I'm like, Professor Snape and you'll like just LOVE me!" The pale, dreary looking Snape bursts into gay giggles.  
  
[hey, who said Snape couldn't be disgustingly perky??? He's still creepy though…^^]  
  
Draco was aghast. He heard about Professor Snape from his dad….but he didn't expect Snape to be like this!  
  
"Well like, today we'll be like choosing partners and a spot along the sides the classroom to do our experiments! Then to start like getting to know each other in the class! So, go for it magical people!"  
  
The Slytherin and Gryffindor students in Potions were just TERRIFIED by their too cheery Professor who definitely did not look like those types. They sat in their seats like tombstones until the teacher encouraged them one more time to get up and start mingling.  
  
"Well, like go people!"  
  
Harry Potter got out of his chair first. "Come on, Ron! That space over there!"  
  
Other fellow Hogwarts classmates followed his lead.  
  
Draco grumbled to himself, 'Why always Potter?'  
  
Then he quickly realized he could ask Hermione who didn't seem to have a partner yet.  
  
"Cough cough, erm, excuse me, Hermione, but do you have a partner yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Why?"  
  
"Well, do you want to be partners?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
'YES! One point for Draco Malfoy!' Draco was happy. (Obviously, you can tell that.)  
  
*  
  
So they chose a spot in corner and when everyone was settled, Prof. Snape started to speak again.  
  
"Yes, we are like so cool! We've---" Snape fell down suddenly and silence followed by students wondering what happened to their Professor.  
  
Snapes's pale hands first came up and gripped on the desk he was behind. He grunted and came up slowly and then brushed himself off. He saw his students staring at him.  
  
"What?! Can't a person fall? Gryffindors! 15 points away!" Snape was back to what seemed to the students his normal self, for it matched his cruel looking looks.  
  
"Now who said to get up from your seats? GET BACK INTO THEM NOW!!!" Snape roared at the Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"You! Harry Potter…yes! You must've gotten them to get up and move, eh?"  
  
"Wh-what? I did not sir, and you told us to get a partner and a lab spot!"  
  
"He's a liar sir," Draco butted in. "Harry Potter was the one who got up and started making other students move."  
  
Snape looked at Draco with satisfaction and looked at Harry with a frown.  
  
"Is that so Potter? You, being famous and all, think you can control your fellow mates now?"  
  
"N-no sir! That's not tr—"  
  
"Silence! 10 points taken away from Gryffindor for Potter lying!"  
  
Draco smirked to himself. 'H-yeah, just my day going well."  
  
"You students are to understand that LYING is not allowed in here, and should not be allowed on the Hogwarts campus! Under my rule here in this room, you are to OBEY me and not disrupt me at all! If you lose more than 30 points, you will not be able to go to the Halloween feast dance! Now…let's start our Potions. First off, I will be ASSIGNING partners for you students!"  
  
The students grumbled and moaned to themselves.  
  
"Harry! With Neville!" Harry looked at Ron and shrugged his shoulders in "oh well~"  
  
"Ron! With Goyle!" Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to himself in unhappiness.  
  
"Hermione! With Draco!" Draco looked back to her smiling and saw she didn't look very pleased.  
  
'What did I do?' Draco thought to himself, thinking why she wasn't smiling back.  
  
And so the list of partners continued and done and another list continued of assigned spots to go experiment and that was done.  
  
"Today, we will be making a potion of a cure for cuts on our fingers to go away in an instant. One partner from each pair grab the ingredients I hand out to you and the other grab the cups and cauldrons."  
  
*  
  
There were BOOMs from Harry's spot because of Neville being reckless and a feeling of fear from Ron because of gigantic Goyle. Draco's spot…well, Draco was trying to relieve the tension…  
  
"Hand me the ginger root and rat nails please," Hermione said stiffly.  
  
Draco looked at her and wondered why she was acting very stiff to him now.  
  
"Excuse me, I said to hand the root and nails?"  
  
"Oh, um yeah right. Here you go."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey…are you in any chance, mad at me?"  
  
Silence. [well, except the sounds of clinking and splashing from the cups and cauldrons]  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you?  
  
"You didn't have to get Harry in trouble like that. And we Gryffindors didn't do anything wrong either. You Slytherins were in a part of it too, but didn't lose any points." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh…sorry about the losing points thing…I didn't mean to, you know."  
  
Hermione's mouth was still tight-lipped.  
  
"Now the lizard tails."  
  
Draco handed the tails to her.  
  
Ploink. Splash~ The cauldron started to turn an orange. [think Halloween…]  
  
That reminded Draco of something. "I hope you forgive me…"  
  
He thought to himself now, "Even though I didn't do anything really…"  
  
Hermione kind of relaxed her lip into a small smile. "Mm…okay, but don't do that again."  
  
"Sure! Now will you go to the Halloween Dance with me???"  
  
'Oh man! Smart move, Draco!' Draco thought to himself in a groan of how stupid he was to say that so bluntly.  
  
Hermione looked at him strange. "You sure are weird Draco…But…"  
  
*  
  
-----------*  
  
Aggh, gosh! I can't write anymore! It's getting even stupider!!!!!!! And I couldn't help but make fun of Snape on here! Man! What if Snape WAS really like that? Oh gosh, it'll be terrible horrifying and gruesome, hee~! 


	5. Showing Off

*sigh*…I have been FLAMED my people! Flamed! *sobs*….you evil elf you! hehehe…Oh well! At least I got my first flame, arigato! *bows to the evil elf who has been entranced by Voldemort*…hehehe, well…here's the next Chap 5 of MY real own idea-----  
  
(^_^)  
  
  
  
----------*  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- Showing Off  
  
  
  
"But…I don't know, let me think about it," Hermione said is response to Draco.  
  
"Oh…okay". Draco was disappointed.  
  
"Can you hand me the frog legs next?"  
  
"Here."  
  
----------*  
  
The pairs in the Potions class started finishing their labs and started going back to their seats to write summaries on their parchment about their experiments. Snape wrote their homework on the board and started working on something at his desk. The students worked diligently and quietly, but soon it turned to a sea of whispers.  
  
"Ehm…So, Hermione, did ya think about it?" Draco wasn't a patient person.  
  
"Think about wh-, oh, that…Draco, give me some time!"  
  
"Okay okay, sorry."  
  
Draco wondered. 'Gee, why do girls take so much time thinking about little things?'  
  
Ding. Ding. Ding. The bell signaling for the end of class rung.  
  
The class started to get up to start exiting the door, but Snape got out of his chair and roared,  
  
"GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS!!!"  
  
The Slytherins and Gryffindors started scrambling back to their seats.  
  
"You do not get out of class without MY permission, do you UNDERSTAND?"  
  
The students nodded in agreement.  
  
"Gryffindors, since you started going out the door first, you have detention tonight with Filch! Slytherins, you may proceed out the door."  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins all started hustling out the door and as soon as the Gryffindors did, they started groaning and cursing (not literally^^) Snape under their breath.  
  
"Stupid Snape! Why can't their be a different Potions professor beside him?" Ron was furious.  
  
"No even better, why don't we even HAVE him as a professor at Hogwarts?" Harry joined in with him  
  
"Yeah yeah." Ron agreed with Harry.  
  
Draco looked over to them and with his nose in his air he was about to insult them, but he caught Hermione looking at him who looked like she knew what he was going to do.  
  
Draco stopped himself and just walked past them to his next class.  
  
---------*  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was full of simmering smells of tasty food and it was noisy of Hogwarts' students coming in for lunch. They were talking about their classes of the first day of school and talking about if they saw Harry Potter and how their teachers were. They also talked about…Quidditch.  
  
"Did you hear about Joey Jenkins of the Chuddley Cannons? You know how he's a Beater? He got knocked out cold yesterday while practice, and is in the hospital…"  
  
"Are you serious? Nooooo!"  
  
Harry overheard these conversations and asked Ron for help on knowing what Quidditch was.  
  
Ron's response. "Aww, Quidditch is THE awesomest wizarding sport in the world! It's a game of flying in the air on brooms and balls. There are positions of a Beater, Seeker, Chaser, and Keeper! You'll see a game, we have teams here for our houses! Hey, lemme see your schedule…"  
  
Harry handed it to Ron.  
  
Ron looked and said YES! to Harry that they had their next class together which was about how to fly on brooms, but also informed him it was also with the Slytherins again.  
  
"Well Harry, you'll get to know a little bit about what Quidditch can be like. Very little."  
  
-----------*  
  
  
  
Draco looked over to who said YES! very loudly and saw it was Ron and Harry, and were looking at their schedules. He glared at them and looked at his schedule and noticed it was a class of flying brooms but also with the Gryffindors. His first thought was Hermione.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, let's go to the field right now for the next class." Draco knew Hermione would be there early.  
  
----------*  
  
Hermione was seated comfortly on the field grass waiting for her next class to begin. While she was waiting, she was reading a book, How To Fly on Brooms, to be prepared. A shadow came over the book and she looked up to see who came.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Is that all you do all day, read?" It was Ron and he and Harry were both snickering.  
  
"For your information, no. And please leave me alone. I need to finish this for the next class."  
  
"What are your reading?" Harry looked at the title on the cover of the book. "How To Fly on Brooms? Sheesh! We're going to learn from our teacher! You don't have to read that!"  
  
Coming towards the Harry, Ron, and Hermione from a distance were Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco noticed that Harry and Ron were talking to Hermione and she looked kind of annoyed. Draco got a bit annoyed too.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing to her! Leave her alone!" Draco yelled across to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? We didn't do anything, leave US alone!" Ron shot back.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were coming on the way. Neville called, "Hey, what's wrong over there?"  
  
Draco ignored the round boy, and looked at her caringly, "Hermione, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Draco, we were just talking. Don't worry." Hermione gave Draco a smile, but it looked a bit annoyed to Draco.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sur—"  
  
"WELCOME Slytherins and Gryffindors, to the class of flying on brooms! I am Madam Hooch. Today, we'll learn the very beginning basics. We'll start off with getting brooms from the bin over there and practicing saying commands to our brooms."  
  
The Hogwarts' students got their brooms and stood in lines, Gryffindors facing Slytherins. Draco made sure he was between his two buddies, but also facing Hermione. He smiled at her. Hermione did not notice for she was looking at Madam Hooch, readily paying attention.  
  
"Place the brooms on the ground to your right, and say 'Up!' just like I did." When Madam Hooch said Up! the broom next to her went straight up to her hand perfectly.  
  
The students started practicing. There were a scattering of Up!s from the students.  
  
WHACK. The broom that tried to get in Ron's hand whacked him in the face instead.  
  
Harry started snickering. Ron looked at him and said shut up.  
  
"Up!" Neville's broom got in to his hand almost, but instead somehow got him mounted on the broom and Neville started to fly around up in the sky.  
  
"Now, Mr. Longbottom, please come down! Mr. Longbottom~!" Madam Hooch yelled for Neville, who was high up in the sky.  
  
"Whooaa! Whoooa! Help!!! Somebody! Pleeeease!" Neville was swinging around from his broom, and was jerking to his right and left.  
  
Zoom. Neville zoomed past the class, toward Madam Hooch and she jumped out of the way. He went straight up, towards the towers of Hogwarts near the field and got caught by the thing on the top from his cloak and fell straight down the great height of Hogwarts to the field grass.  
  
Neville was limp.  
  
"Now class, stay here and don't do anything! I'm going take Neville to the nurse! Please, no mounting on brooms!"  
  
Madam Hooch carried Neville and scurried away to Nurse Pomfrey.  
  
Draco Malfoy mounted on his broom and saw Neville left something on the ground what seemed to be a Remebrance ball. Draco started to fly up and play with the ball.  
  
"Give that back! That's Neville's, Malfoy!" Harry was irritated Draco took someone else's belonging.  
  
"If you want it, come and get it Potter!" Draco started flying away.  
  
Harry was mad and mounted on his broom (saying UP before) and flew up.  
  
Hermione was worried. "Harry! Draco! Come down now! You know you're not supposed to be flying up there!"  
  
Draco pretended he couldn't hear her, for he wanted to show off to her that he had skills.  
  
"Come on, Harry, get the ball!"  
  
  
  
----------*  
  
Aggh! I'll stop here! My left should hurts…it aches. I'm like not relaxing my shoulders when writing. Well please REVIEW! Flame if you have to…but not if it's something about accuracy. That's the reason why this site is called fanFICTION. It doesn't have to be accurate, right?  
  
*people nod in agreement*  
  
yeppers! (^.^) Review! 


	6. WHAT'S HAPPENING!

Yes, so I haven't updated in a long time.

And I chose the wrong time to do just that _

Finals are this week….but I'm going to update anyway, if this does get published -_-;;

Yeah, so you know the usual

"…" are dialogues

'…' are thoughts

Enjoy~

And review with sweets or flames ^_______^x

----------*

Chapter 6- "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Come on Harry, show what you should be, a _Gryffindor_."

That comment triggered Harry. He mounted on his broomstick and started flying up towards Draco.

'That's it Harry…Come to me, sucker', thought Draco.

Then Draco threw the Remembrall with all might and it went zooming a great distant.

Draco and Harry flew right after it. They saw that the Remebrall was falling near Hagrid's hut. They sped downwards. Draco bumped into Harry.

"Oomph. Hey what'd you do that for?!" Harry yelled.

Draco just smirked and bumped Harry once more.

Harry lost his balance and started swerving off course of the zooming Remebrall. He fell onto the lawn in front of Hagrid's hut. Draco kept his balance and caught the Remebrall just in the nick of time before it went in the chimney of Hagrid' hut.

"YESSSS! Sweet success!"

Harry was groaning and yelled bloody murder to Draco. Hagrid heard all the commotion and came hustling out.

"All ye right, 'arry? Wha' happened?" Just as Hagrid asked he caught the sight of Draco laughing at Harry.

"You there! COME DOWN!"

'Uh-oh, ' thought Draco. And he sped away back to the field and landed near his cronies. He got off his broom and started running towards the Slytherin's locker room.

On his way running, he saw Hermione. She wasn't happy at all.

-------

It was night, and Draco was with Filch cleaning Filch's office with a rag and bar of toad slime soap.

'Grr…all that hard work into victory and all I get is detention and the silent treatment from Hermione.' Malfoy thought angrily.

Hagrid reported the news that Harry got hurt in the challenge between him and Draco. Harry had a fractured ankle and was spending recuperation time with Madam Pomfrey in the recovery area. He received detention also, for disobeying Madam Hooch, but he was to spend it the week after Draco's time.

"Where is that student?! You, Malfoy! Do you know where the other student who's supposed to be serving detention right now is?"

'Another student?' thought Draco. 'Oh, he probably means Potter.'

"He's in recuperation with Madam Promfrey."

"No, no not him! It's another Gryffindor, but a female. Name's something like Hermi-"

Filch was cut off just as the door to his office opened. It was Hermione.

'Hermione Granger? Just my luck…maybe I can try getting her out of her silence towards me and ask about the dance question again…' pondered Draco.

Hermione noticed Draco and looked away with her nose in the air in disgust.

"Mr. Filch, is it okay if I spend detention a different day by any chance? I have a lot of homework tonight and…"

"Detention is not of a student's choice! Just for asking, you get a _another_ night of it!"

Hermione groaned, grabbed a rag, and started cleaning old trophies, trying to be furthest away from Draco.

Draco was not hurt one bit by her act of disinclination to him. It only increased his confidence. He started wiping his rag towards her area.

"Hey~ You come to see me?" he whispered with a smile. His cockiness was building up.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started shifting towards another cabinet of old trophies.

"Just joking…Why are you here anyway? I assumed you were on the list of students least likely to get detention." 

"I got in trouble because I accidentally fell asleep while doing extra study for Arithmancy…"

'Great! She's talking to me!' Draco felt proud.

"Ahahaha! That's the reason?"

Hermione shot daggers (figuratively eheh) with her eyes and resumed her wiping.

'Ehhh…BAD MOVE, DRACO!'

"Err…sooo….what do you do in Arithmancy? Never heard of the class."

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Ever heard of ARITHMETICS? Just an arithmetic class with magic involved."

"Ohh…sorry, I didn't mean to get you irritated."

Hermione lost her look of agitation and gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

'Score!'

-------

Time passed while they were cleaning everything in Filch's office and talking about what they liked about Hogwarts and found out they both liked the DADA class they had together.

"Your times are over now! You may go to your rooms! Get some sleep for _tomorrow_'s detention!" screeched Filch to the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Draco and Hermione gave a sigh of relief but cringed when Filch spoke about tomorrow's detention.

"Hey, I'll walk you to your room," offered Draco.

"Sure, why not," replied back Hermione.

They went out the door and started walking up the revolving stairs. Neither spoke until, 

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask this question again….Will you go to the Hallow's Eve dance with me?" (yeah, I changed the dance's name)

"I was thinking about…an—" A blur of white sped by them.

"What was that?' Hermione asked Draco.

There were more white slivers speeding around them. Soon, all they saw where white slivers which encaved them in a tornado like figure.

'WHAT'S HAPPENING?!' though Draco frantically.

-------------*

I stop there. My hermanito's kicking me off -_-;;

So REVIEW please ^_^x


	7. Roses are DAMMIT?

Yeah, I haven't updated in a long time once again. I'm just a lazy butt. And I hate writing. I don't even know why I started to write on Fanfiction.net. I think my friends pressured me into writing waaaay baccck in middle school. :D

So, the usual

'…' = thoughts

"…"= dialogue

[…] = my randomness.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Roses are…DAMMIT?**

---

And then POOF the white slivers were gone. Just. Like. THAT.

"That was SO weird," commented Hermione.

"I know oO;;"

"ANYWAY Draco, I was just going to tell you that I will go to the Dance with you."

"Really?! Awesome! What time should I come by your dorm room on Saturday evening?" Draco was ecstatic.

"Come by around 6. I've really got to go now. I am waaaaay behind in my studies." [Pssh, yeah right Herm]

* * *

"You look luminous as the stars

in the heavens above us

as if it were only shining

on the most stunning

and that is

YOU, my darling, Hermione."

[I suck at trying to write romantic stuff too. w00t--']

"Why, Draco! Those are the most beautiful words I've ever heard! Why…I could just KISS you!"

"KISS ME NOW!"

Hermione's face zoomed up to Draco's face and then Draco awoke from his dream feeling cold, wet lips. The lips felt warty also.

"EWW! GET A WAY FROM ME, YOU FILTHY LITTLE BULLFROG!"   
[Yeah, Neville's toad just about goes everywhere, doesn't he?]

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The entire Slytherin dormitory was roaring with laughter.

"Smooch, smooch, eh? I'll give you some!" An older Slytherin student was teasing Draco by trying to kiss him.

Draco fled the room to the restroom feeling humiliated. He stayed in there until he couldn't hear anyone in the dormitory and went out of the restroom to dress and prepare for classes.

'I think I'll skip breakfast today. Just today.'

And so Draco did skip and headed towards the library.

* * *

"Psst…Draco! Draco! "   
Draco saw Hermione waving calmly, motioning him to come to her.

"Hey Hermione! Why are you in the library so early?"

"Same goes for you, why are you here so early? No wait, why are you even HERE?"

Draco thought about his dream and the embarrassing incident.  
"Oh-ohh…n-n-no reason. Just need to finish up some questions for Potions."

"Draco, are you okay? You look a little flushed. You should go check with Madame Pomfrey if you're okay."

Draco shook his head.

"No? Okay, then here, come over and sit down next to me and I'll help you with your homework before our classes begin."

Draco stiffly walked the few steps to sit down next to Hermione and then sat down. Stiffly. Again.

"I'm serious Draco, you really don't look well. You've gotten redder. You sure you don't need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

Draco shook his head again. "N-n-no. It's quite all right."

"Okay then So what questions did you need to finish up?"

* * *

Time passed by and Hermione and Draco were in fits of laughter about how Neville's toad turned into a chicken drumstick and Snape almost ate it. Then the signal for classes to begin was alarmed.

"Wow, it's already nine. What class do you have next Hermione?"

"I have Arithmancy, which is on the 3rd floor near the two towers."

"Great! It's just along my way to my Transfiguration class. I'll walk you to your class."

"Sure."

So Hermione and Draco walked side by side together talking about even more hilarious stories about Neville and his toad. They walked upstairs to the third floor and suddenly the stairs turned into a slide. Draco tumbled down to the second floor first with Hermione sliding down after him and then landing on him.

"Oof. Sorry, Draco." Hermione helped Draco up.

'Her hands are so soft and small. Everything about her is wonderful.'

"Err…Draco? You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh, sorry. Ah, how are we going to go up to our classes? Hmm…let's try that stairway over there."

And so they walked a bit quicker this time because they noticed the crowd of students had thinned. These stairs were lenient to the two and they got to class in the nick of time.

Draco sat down on his seat and immediately fell into a daydream of how the Dance might go on Saturday night with Hermione.

* * *

Alas [INDEED, ALAS!], Saturday came and Draco half-awoke to seeing a frizzy haired outline of a person at the window with full of sun shining through.

"Hermione?" Draco mumbled with confusion.

But it was just a coat hanger at the window with a frizzy coat hanging on it.

"Pah, I'm seeing too many things. The clock can't possibly say 5p.m. already. The sun doesn't shine so bright at 5p.m."

Draco got up from bed at looked out the window and noticed the bright lights weren't from the sun. They were from the stars. Stars? Stars…luminous as the stars?…!

"SHIT! TONIGHT'S THE DANCE! How could I forget about something that I had anticipated so much?!"

Draco ran around the room gathering all the necessities he needed. Dress cloak. Flowers. Polished shoes. Hair gel. Piece of poem for Hermione that wasn't on the table. WHAT???

"AHHHHH I'M CUUUUURSSSED! WHERE DID THAT POEM GO?!"

But Draco had no time to look for the poem. He had to shower, and dry, and get into his clothing and shoes. And by the time he finished all that it was 6 o' clock p.m. SHARP.

"FRICKIN'…!"

Draco grabbed for the flowers and rushed out of the empty room to go get Hermione for the Dance.   
[Ah, about the room with no other Slytherins…eh, let's just assume that they were prepared early for the dance, eh? ALL of them, eh?]

* * *

At the far end from where he was running he saw a speckle. A radiating speckle. And as he came closer to the speckle, it bloomed into an angel. She was wearing a long, elegant white dress with clams as trimming at the end of the dress. The pearls inside the clams' mouths were glittering. Her hair was bunched up with curls at the top which was all held by little golden snitches which gave her a halo appearance. Hermione looked breathtaking and to Draco. Actually, she looked wrathful and was luminous from anger.

"Draco! What TOOK you so long?! I've been waiting for FIFTEEN WHOLE MINUTES! That's no way to treat a witch!"

"Oh, erm, eh, HERE these flowers are for you. And I had a poem to recite just for you, but-"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh, a poem? Just for me? Let's hear it!" She was quickly over with her anger.

"Oh, eh heh, erm it goes…ah,  
Roses are mumble mumble

mumble mumble are Blue

mumble mumble is sweet

And so are you…DAMMIT!"

Hermione calmed down a bit and started to glow a nice glow from delight. [PUAHA]  
"That sounded sweet…except I couldn't here what you said…I only heard 'DAMMIT!' nice and clear. Oh well, we should hurry up to get some seats at a dinner table and get ready to dance."

"Ah, yes, let's hurry"

PAH! I SUCK AT WRITING! THAT'S WHY I STOPPED WRITING :D

Huzzah for me cuz I'm going to eat dinner :[]

Ey, at least I updated for you people who said to --'

SO REVIEW dammit. Please :]


End file.
